Tadano Hitonari
|-|Unmasked (Original)= |-|Unmasked (Redux)= |-|Masked= Summary The Protagonist of Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey, named Tadano Hitonari (タダノヒトナリ) in the official Drama CD (A pun on Tada no hito nari, meaning "Just an ordinary person" in Japanese) is a member of the U.N. expedition team sent to the Schwarzwelt. Unlike most protagonists, he is a normal human with no particular extraordinary traits. Initially and by default, he is of Neutral alignment but he can switch to the forces of Law or Chaos and back according to the player's actions. Like most main characters of the Shin Megami Tensei series, he is a silent protagonist where the player decides his personality and ideals based on the choices and actions taken. That being said, his dialogue options are much more mature than other silent protagonists; he often speaks with a professional tone accompanied by reserve and manner, befitting of his age and temperament. The protagonist is however flexible, especially accentuated when speaking with demons. His nationality changes according to the version of the game. In the USA release of Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey, the Protagonist is an American soldier, while in the original JPN release, he is Japanese. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 2-C | 2-A | At least 2-A | At least 2-A Name: Tadano Hitonari Origin: Shin Megami Tensei Gender: Male Age: Likely on his late 20s or early 30 | Implied to be over thousands of years old by the time of the manifestation of the Seventh Iteration of the Schwarzwelt. Though he technically exists beyond time and space Classification: Human, Soldier, Member of the Schwarzwelt Investigation Team | Transcendent Being Powers and Abilities: Cosmic Awareness, Limited Transduality (Type 1: The minds and souls of humans exist as a neutral monism which transcends the dichotomy of corporeality and non-corporeality), Limited Subjective Reality (All humans half-demons and former humans can use Observation to some degree, which changes reality to match the user’s subjective experiences), Weapon Mastery / Martial Arts (Should've undergone severe military training given his position among the "best of the world" in a mission inside a desolate parallel reality, and managed to eventually defeat and outdo powerful Demons, being presumably extremely skilled with a variety of firearms and swords), Reactive Power Level (The DEMONICA armor is capable of rapidly increasing in strength based on Hitonari's experience in battle, and somehow at a much faster pace than even other armors of the same kind that were supposed to be far more advanced such as Alex's DEMONICA), Summoning, Fusionism, Healing, Enhanced Senses (Can see and perceive invisible entities made of raw Information and Data), Extrasensory Perception, Magic, Mind Manipulation (Capable of brainwashing Demons to make them give him another chance in negociations, and converse with them in the Full Moon, a time where they are aggressive and unable to be reasoned with), Nonexistence Erasure, Elemental Manipulation (Fire, Ice, Lightning, Earth and Force / Wind), Information Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, Information Manipulation (Completely destabilized the fusion between Metatron and Yaldabaoth, halting their merging process and allowing Mem Aleph to seal them away), Power Nullification (Completely nullifies all statistics amplifications from all foes with Dekaja Stone), Probability Manipulation (Can completely disable enemy encounters with Red Carpet), Forcefield Creation (Can shield himself and his allies from Death-based attacks with Tetraja Stone), Statistics Amplification and Reduction, Resistance Negation (Can cast Almighty Attacks that bypass all magical defenses and innate resistances), as well as Resistance to Reality Warping, Space-Time Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, and Fate Manipulation (Upon increasing in strength, Hitonari became completely unaffected by Yggdrasil's powers over Time and Fate, which were directly stolen from the Norns and whose influence bounded even the Gods themselves. Was not affected by Mem Aleph's transformation into her truest form, which was distorting space around the Schwarzwelt), Conceptual Manipulation, Information Manipulation, Soul Manipulation and Void Manipulation (Defeated both Pillar Zelenin and Mem Aleph, the former who attempted to destroy his soul down to it's smallest components and erase him from existence and the latter who threatened to "crush his spirit into atoms". Took hits from Demons capable of destroying nothingness and nonexistent beings with nothing but normal attacks), Matter Manipulation, Mind Manipulation (Zelenin's hymn, which was shown to be able to affect most of the population of the entire planet and erase the very idea of conflict and strife from the hearts of all humans, had no effect on him, and he managed to fight and single handedly defeat her), Empathic Manipulation (Fought with an Asura who was capable of splitting his essence into "parasites" who drove anyone who made contact with them to mindless rage and utter anger), Illusion Creation (Dispelled Maya's illusions with a shout), Absorption, Gravity Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Magic, and a vast array of other abilities (Capable of doing battle with Demons who are capable of creating and fully manipulating entire Universes with their existences alone, and of reproducing these powers effortlessly, having managed to proceed through them with nothing but brute force) |Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Higher-Dimensional Existence, Immortality (Type 1), Acausality (Type 4), Reality Warping, Space-Time Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2; Scaling from lesser entities capable of administrating all concepts that comprise the world and define it's past, present and future as if they were merely Information on a computer program), Causality Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, Information Manipulation, Void Manipulation (Characters far weaker than Hitonari can completely destroy beings of nothingness with nothing but normal attacks, and control the primordial void of nothingness that consumes and erases everything that comes in contact with it, even concepts and the Information that comprises reality), Elemental Manipulation (Fire, Ice, Water, Lightning and Wind Manipulation), Status Effect Inducement (Capable of completely locking any status changes with Sol Canus), Power Nullification (Completely reverses all statistics amplifications from all foes with Dekaja, and makes Fire-based attacks become unusable with Cocytus), Attack Reflection (Reflects all Law-aligned attacks with Lawful Torah), Statistics Amplification and Reduction (Can greatly increase his own statistics and lower the power of foes, being capable of turning someone stronger than him into his equal or a weakling. Can make opposing foes become weak against death-based attacks and spells), Resistance Negation (Can cast Almighty Attacks that bypass all magical and innate resistances), Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Resistance Negation, Power Nullification, Petrification, Durability Negation, Status Effect Inducement, Curse Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Reality Warping, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Disease Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, Information Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Law Manipulation, Chaos Manipulation, Void Manipulation, and a vast array of other abilities (Capable of doing battle with Demons who are capable of creating and fully manipulating entire Universes with their existences alone, and of reproducing these powers effortlessly, having managed to proceed through them with nothing but brute force) Attack Potency: Universe level+ (Defeated Morax and stronger Demon Lords such as Mithra and Asura, who all created and govern their own sectors inside of the Schwarzwelt, which are entire alternate space-time continuums layered atop of each other) | Multiverse level+ (Noted to have grown exponentially in power, with the Norns stating that they had barely recognized him upon their second meeting in Sector Eridanus. Considerably stronger than Yggdrasil, who had absorbed the powers of the Norns and established full control over Time and Fate, and should be superior to Gods such as Odin by extension as well. Could single-handedly defeat Mother Goddesses of the Schwarzwelt such as Ouroboros, Tiamat and Maya, before doing battle with Zeus and Maria on the Womb of Grief) | At least Multiverse level+ (Far stronger than both Metatron and Yaldabaoth, managing to defeat the latter and destabilize the fusion between the two by turning off the search function in his DEMONICA. Defeated Empty Mem Aleph and was capable of simultaneously fighting off and killing Alex, Amon and Shaytan, who at this point were empowered by a fragment of the Cosmic Fruit. Defeated Shekinah, who held the combined power of all Demons guarding the fragmented pieces of the Cosmic Fruit in the Womb of Grief, and who should be far stronger than Mem Aleph herself) | At least Multiverse level+ (Absorbed the power of the Cosmic Fruit, transcending space and time and becoming a being comparable to the likes of Shekinah) Speed: Immeasurable (Fought with higher-dimensional entities who completely transcend time and space, and transcended time and space by himself after absorbing the Cosmic Fruit) Lifting Strength: Unknown |'Immeasurable' Striking Strength: Universal+ | Multiversal+ | At least Multiversal+ | At least Multiversal+ Durability: Universe level+ | Multiverse level+ | At least Multiverse level+ | At least Multiverse level+ Stamina: Vastly Superhuman. With his DEMONICA, he journeyed across harsh conditions on a series of hostile parallel realities while simultaneously doing battle with a numberless amount of powerful Demons and Gods of old. Was noted by Zelenin to have grown both mentally and physically, managing to keep his calm and composure even in situations of extreme danger and despair Range: Hundreds of meters with firearms and Magic Standard Equipment: *'Demonica:' The Demonica, standing for DEMO'untable '''N'ext 'I'ntegrated 'C'apability 'A'rmor, is a special, highly advanced Battle-Armor worn by members of the U.N. Schwarzwelt Investigational Team. When wearing it, the Protagonist can not only survive under conditions that no human could endure, but his physical capabilities are all immensely enhanced. Furthermore, the Demonica will develop alongside it's user, growing in power with each and every battle fought. It is also equipped with a variety of advanced programs and Apps, such as: **'''AI System: The Demonica is equipped with a highly-advanced artificial intelligence. It is capable of performing a real-time 3D Scan of it's surroundings, fully mapping it and identifying potential threats, passages and objects of interest. It also programs' the Demonica's power-enhancement in a way that matches the user's preferred style (Either focusing on brute strength, speed / reflexes, greater durability, etc). Finally, as the user faces against demons, the AI System can analyze them, and learn of their strengths and weaknesses. **'Demon Summoning Program:' The Protagonist's Demonica is equipped with a Demon Summoning Program, allowing him to translate demonic language and communicate with demons, digitally store demons, and virtually simulate a complex summoning ritual through a series of codes and data, so that he can call forth demons to aid him in battle. **'Apps:' The Apps are the Demonica's main software programs, responsible for the suit's visor and navigational capabilities. They can be researched or upgraded with Rare Forma, and are automatically awarded to the Protagonist after taking the Rare Forma piece to the Red Sprite's laboratories. They are all used at the same time and are fully stackable with each other. They are: ***'Forma Search:' Allows the Demonica to search and identify various types of Forma across the environment, to later be used as resources. ***'Unlock:' Opens all manner of locked doors, allowing for further navigation. ***'Gate Search:' Identifies and reveals doors and passages that were previously invisible and intangible to the Protagonist. ***'Enemy Search:' Enables the Demonica to search and identify nearby enemies. ***'Phase Shifter:' Allows the Demonica to phase through specific locations. ***'Visualizer:' Gives the Protagonist full visibility under absolute darkness. **'SubApps:' The SubApps are secondary programs intended to improve the performance of the Demonica, its user, his demons, and his interactions with the Schwartzwelt and other demons. They can be researched with Rare Forma, but unlike Main Apps the Demonica can only use a limited amount of SubApps at a given time; every SubApp has a certain size, and the suit has a maximum capability of ten spaces. Here is a full list of the SubApps and their various functions Intelligence: Tadano Hitonari can be presumed to be an extremely skilled warrior and soldier, presumably having undergone severe military training given his position among "the best in the world" in a mission to a savage and extremely dangerous parallel reality, and having managed to defeat powerful Demons single-handedly, whilst managing to convince and manipulate several of them into his cause, being even noted to be extremely skilled when negotiating with Demons - In the Neutral Path, his DEMONICA was blessed by Commander Gore with brilliance and complete awareness of the nature of the Schwarzwelt and of Earth as a whole, with said awareness being stated by Arthur to be enough to make humanity worship him as a deity Weaknesses: None Notable Key: Early-Game / End of the Tutorial | Mid-Game | End-Game | New Neutral Ending Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Shin Megami Tensei Category:Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Antiheroes Category:Good Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Anti-villains Category:Soldiers Category:Super Soldiers Category:Armored Characters Category:Warriors Category:Gun Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Sword Users Category:Military Characters Category:Summoners Category:Healers Category:Regeneration Users Category:Element Users Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Earth Users Category:Air Users Category:Poison Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Tier 2 Category:Humans Category:Subjective Reality Users